They Sought It With Thimbles
They Sought It With Thimbles was a blog by alliterator. They two narrators were Carol Baker and Frank Bellman who were tasked to travel around the country and find the "flotsom and jetsom" of the Fears (which they called Boojums) and interview any survivors. Most of the names in the blog came from the poem "The Hunting of the Snark." It can be read here. Summary Carol Baker explains what they are doing; finding survivors of the Fears and interviewing them, recording and saving their stories. After a hiatus, however, she reveals that they are not doing this for their own purposes, but rather there was an incident. Later it is revealed that this incident involved The Blind Man and both Carol and Frank wandering into the Catacombs and escaping. After this incident, they were contacted by a "Mister Boots" and told to interview survivors. They are given a list of places to be by Mister Boots. The first place they arrive at, however, the incident with the Fear only takes place after they arrive, making Carol suspect Mister Boots has inside knowledge of where the Fears are. Soon, they are traveling to Hope Township, New Jersey, to the "Land of Make Believe," an amusement park. This turns out to be the site of the birth of The Manufactured Newborn, an event that shakes Carol. They leave, but she says that a white pickup truck appears to be following them. Carol and Frank then encounter a more fully grown version of the Manufactured Newborn and nickname it the "Chesire Cat." After another hiatus, Carol says that she will stop posting. The white pickup truck following them turned out to be her father - her real father, whom she doesn't remember. The incident with the Blind Man did actually have consequences - both Frank and Carol are not the people they think they are, their memories were changed. Carol is revealed to be "Susan Kingston," but Frank still doesn't know who he is. They don't have time to find out, however, when they are attacked by Number Nine. Number Nine kidnaps Carol and tells her why she is doing this: it was recently revealed that The Quiet (which Number Nine served) didn't actually know or care about having servants and the reason Nine served it was because she wanted oblivion instead of The Archangel when she died. She wants to die, but she doesn't just want to die; she wants one of the servants of another Fear to kill her - i.e. Baker and Bellman, who were serving the Blind Man and the Archive, without even knowing it. And that means making Frank kill her, but she also wants to go out fighting. Frank finds them and agrees to this if she'll let Carol go. Carol runs away and Frank and Nine fatally injure each other. Nine expresses fear about dying, but Frank just comforts her with the story of "The Hunting of the Snark." Then the building explodes. Carol reveals that she is living with her father and through with interviewing survivors. She hopes someday to remember Frank without crying. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:2011 Blogs